


rainbow crayons

by strawberricream



Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Aobajousai, Babies, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, essentially its the guys interacting with a baby ha, the reader is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: you, aoba johsai's boys volleyball club manager, have turned into a baby. what do the boys do?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Watari Shinji/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921411
Comments: 11
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

“um, oikawa-san, why is there a baby in the gym?”

kindaichi and kunimi look down at the gymnasium floor, where you’re doodling over a large sheet of white paper.

“nm?” you turn your head to the new guests at the doors. a bright smile appears on your face as you see them. 

“aki! yuu!” you chirp happily, slowly getting up on your feet as you run up to their legs, babbling happily. 

both first years are surprised that the small child in front of them recognizes them, much less knows their names, considering they didn’t know her. 

“oh, kindaichi, kunimi.” hanamaki walks up to them and picks you up so that you can see their faces. 

“nyea!” you giggle, waving at them. 

“so, who is she, hanamaki-san?” kunimi asks. kindaichi waves back at you.

“our manager.”

“eh?” kindaichi stops waving at you. 

“kyoutani found her outside nearby the sink,” matsukawa says, coming up to stand next to hanamaki. you turn towards him, cooing. he smiles and gives you a finger to hold onto. 

“the sink?” kindaichi gets a little more nervous.

“he found her there as a baby and brought her in. we picked up her clothes and everything and put it in a bag,” hanamaki explains.

“where did everyone else go?” kunimi asks.

“to get baby gear.” matsukawa pokes your cheek. 

“this is weird,” kindaichi mumbles.

“isn’t she cute though?” hanamaki asks, bouncing you in his arms. 

“fu!” you huff. 

kunimi’s brows furrow; he wasn’t keen on being a babysitter. but you are keen to properly greet the first years so you stretch your arms out to him.

“mmm!” your bottom lip juts out a touch as your doe eyes seem to glimmer with anticipation and silent begs. 

“um,” kunimi starts.

“here,” hanamaki hands you over and kunimi does his best to support your newer, much smaller body.

“makki! mattsun!” oikawa’s voice rings through the gym.

“oh, kunimi and kindaichi are here.” iwaizumi nods his head at them. kindaichi returns the greeting.

“aki!” you chirp, softly touching kunimi’s cheeks, giggling. kindaichi thinks he’s seeing things when he sees a soft smile grace kunimi’s lips.

“hey,” he says, relaxing the slightest bit with the warmth and softness of your body.

“aki,” you repeat, patting his cheeks.

“that’s me.”

kindaichi thinks he’s going to go into cardiac arrest. 

everyone groups together back at the spot where you were doodling as they decide on what to do for the remainder of practice. you sit in iwaizumi’s lap as he hands you a large caramel-chocolate rice cake. he has you dressed in a godzilla onesie.

(“why godzilla?” kunimi asks.

“iwa-chan insisted,” oikawa hums. he takes out some of the snacks they bought you. 

“it’s cute,” matsukawa adds. 

iwaizumi beams at the compliment. “right?!”

hanamaki snickers.)

“nn?” you look at him with the rice cake in hand and iwaizumi can’t help but smile seeing how large it is compared to your itty, bitty hands.

he nods. “it’s a snack, tastes good.”

you nod, looking back at the rice cake and take a tentative bite. “mmm!” you mumble happily as the sweetness hit your tongue. he chuckles and ruffles your hair before turning back to the meeting.

“ahem, iwa-chan,” oikawa huffs. “are you ready?”

iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

oikawa huffs. “anyways! today we will still be doing practice, but iwa-chan and i decided it would be best if we all took turns babysitting in pairs.”

kyoutani glares at oikawa.

“did you want to go first, kyouken-chan?” 

kyoutani looks away. 

“doubt she’d want to be held by this menace,” yahaba says offhandedly. kindaichi gulps.

“huh?!” kyoutani growls.

“oi,” iwaizumi grunts.

kyoutani looks away. 

“well, it’s not like kyoutani would do anything to hurt her,” hanamaki starts.

matsukawa nods. “he’s always listened to her.” 

“isn’t that because she’s always getting him karaage-kun?” kunimi looks at you munching away at your rice cake and thinks you look like a cute chubby chipmunk. 

“no,” kyoutani rumbles.

“you like it though,” watari says, smiling at him. kyoutani doesn’t say anything back. 

looking at your rice cake and not paying any attention to what the boys are saying, your eyes glance over at the package they came out of and you make a choice! you break your rice cake in two  
and offer a piece of iwaizumi, hitting him in the chin. 

“haji!”

“hey,” he winces. oikawa hides his laugh behind his hands. 

iwaizumi glares at him before looking down at you. the piece is partially bitten but he can’t say no when you’re looking at him like an angel, crumbs all over your mouth, as you stare at him expectantly. 

he takes it and thanks you. you smile, giggling happily as iwaizumi smiles that one smile that makes his eyes crinkle and all the more handsome. you stand up after seeing the rice cake secured in his hands and make your way over to oikawa, offering him the other half of your bitten rice cake. he takes it, eyes glittery.

“is this for me?” he asks, hand on his chest. 

you nod, smiling happily. “ruru!” 

“oh my god,” his voice trails off as he holds the rice cake dearly. “thank you! i will treasure this!” 

you beam, giggling. oikawa takes your hand and kisses the back of it.

“anything for our princess!”

“kya!” the nickname sends you into another bout of giggles. the boys feel themselves softening at the sound of it.

matsukawa and hanamaki look at each other, before hanamaki calls your name, smirking.

“what about the rest of us, princess?”

you turn to your left. “nnm!” 

scrambling back to iwaizumi, he helps you unpack more rice crackers. you bolt off to hanamaki, eager to please. stopping in front of him, you sit on your bum as you focus on breaking the rice cracker into two.

“taka!” you chirp. hanamaki laughs softly and kisses your forehead as he takes the snack from you. you squeal in glee, patting your cheek in embarrassment. 

(“iwa-chan!!! they are being indecent with her!”

iwaizumi hums, hoping you come back to him soon—he hadn’t given you a kiss yet.)

“am i next, princess?” 

you look over at matsukawa, who has his chin in his hands. you nod, scooting over to him and offering the sweet to him. 

“issei!”

oikawa scrunches his nose. “why can she say your full name?!” 

matsukawa takes the rice cracker from you as he kisses your cheek. “favouritism.” he bites into the cracker. it’s good. 

you pat at his hand, watching him raptly as he eats it. “goo?”

he laughs. “yeah, it’s good.” he ruffles your hair, pointing at iwaizumi who holds the package of crackers up. 

oikawa huffs in indignation. you run back to iwaizumi for more crackers and he kisses your other cheek as he gives you another one. you giggle at him before turning around and rushing off to everyone else. 

kunimi takes your gift with another soft smile and pinches your cheek, before kissing it. “thank you, princess.”

kindaichi, much too embarrassed to offer you that much affection in front of the others, takes your offering sincerely and blushes his way throughout your interaction. “th-thanks!”

(“you would have thought he’s meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time,” hanamaki quips.

iwaizumi laughs.)

yahaba takes your gift graciously, as does watari. the two go to even further lengths with getting on one knee and bowing to you like knights. you squeal and giggle in delight, thanking your dearly devoted “shige” and “shinji” as they softly kiss the backs of your hand.

oikawa’s jaw drops at their display—clearly they’ve embodied your princess role far better than he did.

kyoutani’s cheek pink with all the attention and especially with your nickname of “kenken!” you say so happily. 

“share!” you squee, as you keep half of the rice cracker for yourself. 

he nods and you take the chance to whap and rub your hand over his fuzzy head. the rest of the team looks on in surprise as you coo and giggle at the interesting feeling of his short hair underneath your small palm. 

yahaba snorts, laughing as he watches you pet kyoutani, finding it funny how he has his head bowed down for you like an actual dog. kyoutani turns to growl at him. 

“kenken!” you bend down to look at his face as he turns back to you. 

“kenken!” you repeat. 

“….yes?” 

you kiss him on the forehead, giggling as you squat down in front of him. kyoutani’s cheeks burn red as he hides his face with his fist. 

oikawa gasps dramatically. 

they’re all a little jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

kyoutani gets to babysit first. you’re sitting in his lap as he watches you finish your rice cracker. you wiggle over to the plastic bag filled with your other snacks and take out a carton of strawberry milk.

“kenken!”you hold the carton in front of him. unbeknownst to him or you, kyoutani would be willing to do anything if you continued to chirp his name as cutely as you do. he pops the straw in it, and waits for you to stand up, holding it for you as you take a sip. he takes in your petite features: soft, wispy lashes, little brows, and chubby cheeks. 

“mm!” you pull back, smacking your lips. he laughs quietly, steadying your torso as you wobble. spotting you, kyoutani helps you sit down and brings your drawing supplies over. your papers are near incoherent scribbles of every colour of the rainbow. you seem to enjoy watching the ink stain the white more than actually drawing something.

“kenken!” you pat the sheet of paper. “dwaw!”

“you wanna draw together?”

you nod. 

so kyoutani helps you doodle; his hand over yours. he’s worried about hurting you, adjusting his grip, but you seem to be happy about being so close to him, more than eager to draw with someone. 

you turn around between his legs. “kenken?” 

he smiles. “let’s start, princess.” 

you nod, beaming at him. “un!”

kyoutani helps you doodle flowers and a nice house with a chimney with a tree next to it. he draws you and gives you a bright smile, a purple dress and the sun in the corner of the sky to watch over you. you coo happily at the drawing, nuzzling into his chest and kyoutani thinks that maybe this isn’t so bad after all. 

“kenken?” you pat at his hand.

he looks at you, facing his palm up so you could hit it. “hm?”

“kenken.” 

“yeah?”

you pat the paper. “dwaw!”

he looks at the drawing. “…do you want me here too?”

you nod, patting at his hand with the crayon in it. “pwease! kenken!”

his chest warms, his cheeks pink. he takes a look around at the others before kissing your temple. you coo happily. “buu!”

he laughs softly and you scooch back into your place as kyoutani finishes the drawing. you giggle with him as you gush over the two of you together on the sheet. 

“hey, kyoutani.” 

he looks up. iwaizumi nods his head over to the bench. “coach mizoguchi wants to talk to you.” 

kyoutani nods, passing you over to iwaizumi. he’s a little disappointed that his twenty minutes with you are already up, but he lets you go, albeit reluctantly.

“bye bye, kenken!” you wave at him.

he looks at you and tickles your sides, chest warming at your cute giggles. “see ya later, pipsqueak.” 

you continue to wave until iwaizumi pulls you into his chest, sitting back against the wall.

“haji!” you coo at iwaizumi as he drinks from his water bottle, patting his knee. 

“what is it, princess?”

you step back a little, feet apart as you put your hands up. “grr!”

he chuckles, closing the nozzle on his bottle, “are you godzilla now?”

you nod, smiling, happy that he guesses correctly. “‘zilla!”

“no longer a princess?”

you tilt your head. “mm, ‘zilla!” 

he laughs again, mimicking your growls as you laugh. iwaizumi brings the hem of shirt up to wipe at his remaining sweat on his face. your eyes immediately zone in on his abs.you walk up to them, squatting down and patting them.

“oi!”

you giggle at him. “bwead! haji! bwead!” you open your mouth and move your head down to eat what you think are nice dinner rolls. 

iwaizumi moves quickly, dropping his shirt and cupping a hand over your mouth.

“that’s not bread!”

you look up at him and he feels a little bad even though he didn’t do anything wrong. “no bwead, haji?” you pout, patting his lower stomach over his shirt. 

he holds onto your little hand, lifting you into his arms. embarrassment paints his cheeks ruddy. “that was my stomach,” he tries.

“mmm?” you don’t get it. why would someone have dinner rolls on their tummy? you didn’t have them. iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say so instead of trying to explain to you what abdominal muscles are, he tries to find something to distract you with. his eyes catch the drawing your previous babysitter did with you.

he points to the sheet of paper. “did kyoutani help you with this?” 

you nod. “kenken!” 

an idea pops into iwaizumi’s head. “could i add to it, miss godzilla?”

you nod. “pwease!” 

iwaizumi couldn’t keep the smile off his face—wasn’t he supposed to say please?

relieved you no longer wanted any bread, iwaizumi helps you add godzilla into your drawing. it stands out as the most detailed doodle. he helps you draw the head, gnashing teeth, sharp claws and encroaching scales on its large body. he tells you about the movies and how godzilla is a super cool monster. 

“ouuh!” 

“i know, right?” he huffs, proud of you. 

(“is he talking to her?” hanamaki whispers.

matsukawa nods. “not like we wouldn’t.”

hanamaki breathes out a laugh through his nose. “you’re not wrong.”)


	3. Chapter 3

hanamaki laughs as he throws you into the air, matching your giggles. you squeal delightedly in his arms at the exhilaration of being thrown so high in the air. he smiles and brings you down to blow raspberries in your neck, making you squeal happily. he chuckles into the godzilla on the chest of your onesie as he holds you.

“hey, hanamaki.” 

“yeah?” 

he lets you down and you wobble over to matsukawa, sitting next to him. he lifts you gently into his lap. 

“do you want a green or pink shirt?”

“pink. i’m no grass head.”

“gwass?” 

hanamaki nods, sitting next to the two of you. 

“gwass,” you repeat. 

“do you want grass in the photo, princess?” matsukawa asks you, brushing your bangs.

you nod so the three of you take different colours of green and draw in some grass. it doesn’t turn out even: the grass you’ve drawn is almost waist high at certain points; matsukawa’s grass is at varied heights; hanamaki’s grass is even. you don’t mind—it looks more unique this way.

“not bad,” matsukawa muses.

“goo!” you cheer.

“fitting for a princess,” hanamaki adds. 

you smile at them, happy that the amount of white space on the sheet was decreasing. matsukawa hands you your strawberry milk and you take a couple sips before laying your head down on matsukawa’s thigh. hanamaki leans his torso down with you and you giggle seeing him mimic you. 

“are you sleepy?” matsukawa asks. he lifts you off the floor, moving you on top of his thighs for more comfort. you shake your head. a stray ball from the team’s spike drills rolls over to matsukawa, hitting him in the back. 

“ah, sorry, matsukawa-san!”

matsukawa grabs the ball and waves it off. he’s about to toss it back when you get your small hands on it.

“ball!” you chirp.

“do you wanna play?” hanamaki asks.

you nod, wanting to participate in the sport they all loved so much. matsukawa nods and tells kindaichi that they’d be keeping the ball for now. kindaichi nods and heads back to practice. you stand up and the two mimic you. they look at each other. it would be hard to play with someone that’s hardly two and a half feet when they’re over six. 

“hyup!” you kick at the ball, chasing after it to kick it again. the two follow after you and kick it back and forth with you. this wasn’t volleyball but they weren’t about to ruin your fun. you manage to kick it in between matsukawa’s legs at one point and you giggle at him when he looks in between his legs for the ball. 

an idea. the boys look at each other and smirk.

the next time you kick, the two of them line-up, one in front of the other as the ball rolls in between their legs. they look at you in mock surprise. 

“kya!” you laugh, falling onto your bum as you cover your mouth and slap the floor. they run up to you and hold you up in the air, cheering for you. you squeal and giggle as they spin you in circles and hype you up.

“iwa-chan, what are they doing?” 

iwaizumi looks over to them and laughs. 

“isn’t that something you would do, oikawa-san?” kunimi quips. 

“i’m not that immature!!” 

everyone sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

“kya!”

kindaichi grabs onto your little legs on his shoulders as he does his best to stabilize you. you pat your hands against his head, giggling as he slowly walks, taking in the sights of the gym at the height of six feet. kunimi watches from his place on the floor, where you were doodling minutes earlier. he finishes colouring in him and kindaichi before setting the crayon down.

“aki!”

kunimi looks up. you’re looking down at him for once and you giggle at the sight. “fufufu!” 

“are you hungry?” he asks. all you’ve had this afternoon were the rice crackers and strawberry milk.

“funnmm.”

kunimi helps kindaichi bring you down from his shoulders before unpacking an onigiri for you. you sit in kindaichi’s lap as you eat, leaning back against his chest. you peek up at him, offering him your onigiri. he plays along with you, pretending to bite it and you giggle. 

(matsukawa laughs from the other side of the gym.

“mattsun?” oikawa looks at him, drying his face with a towel. 

“why—” he laughs harder. “why does she—holy—look like a thirteenth century monarch in kindaichi’s lap?”

the rest of the third years and the second years look over to you between kindaichi’s legs. you’re slouched, leaning against his chest as you lazily eat your onigiri. you’ve got an equally lazy expression on your face; legs sticking out in front of you as your other arm flops on kindaichi’s thigh. the teen in question is sitting stick straight, wanting to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.

hanamaki chokes on his water. kyoutani snorts.)

kunimi goes back to the drawing seeing you content in kindaichi’s lap. he adds some birds and clouds to the blue sky.

“nmm.” kindaichi looks down at you. your eyes are half closed as your half eaten onigiri sits in your hand. kunimi was about to take out a small pudding cup for you, but upon seeing your sleepy figure, he opens a pack of wet wipes and some tissues instead. he takes your onigiri from you and cleans your hands and mouth. 

“aki? yuu?” you mumble sleepily. 

“what’s up?” kindaichi asks.

you smile softly, eyelids dropping. 

“kindaichi? kunimi?” 

they look up.

“ah, oikawa-san,” kunimi says quietly. 

“she’s falling asleep,” kindaichi whispers. 

oikawa nods, squatting down to look at you. 

“ruru?” you murmur. 

“hey,” he says softly. 

“ruru.” 

oikawa lifts you into his arms as kunimi and kindaichi return to practice. you wave bye sleepily and the two return the gesture. you close your eyes, mumbling as oikawa cradles you in his arms, sitting down on the floor. he brings you up a tad to kiss your hairline, smiling when he sees you giggle quietly. you mumble softly as iwaizumi jogs over to hand a jersey over. 

oikawa brushes his thumb across your cheek and you grab onto it, dozing off in his arms. he’s a little disappointed he wouldn’t be able to play with you, but he supposes it’s a good chance to clear his head for the next fifteen minutes. and it was nice having you in his arms. he relied on you a lot back when you were in your original form; you were so independent and reliable. 

oikawa tightens his hold on you. 

“ruru?” you mumble.

“yeah?”

“ruru sing?” 

he can’t say no when you look so endearing so oikawa nods and starts humming softly, swaying softly. you smile, falling asleep to his quiet hums, clutching his shirt. 

as the afternoon sun blazes in the sky, oikawa rests his head against the wall and snoozes off with you.


	5. Chapter 5

oikawa wakes up to a stiff neck and back. his arms feel sore.

“ruru?” 

he looks down at you, rubbing his eyes. you’re wide awake, holding onto his t-shirt as you watch him.

“oh, you’re awake.”

oikawa looks over.

“taka!” you chirp.

“morning, princess.” he ruffles your hair. 

“makki,” oikawa yawns. “how long was i out for?”

“half an hour. she woke up just before you did.”

oikawa looks down at you, stroking your cheek.

“did you sleep well?”

you nod your head, nuzzling into his chest as you giggle. he smells nice. oikawa runs his hands through your hair, savouring it’s softness before you lift your head. you crawl out of his arms and over to the piece of paper still on the floor where the rest of the team is. oikawa and hanamaki follow suit. yahaba and watari are drawing in themselves as matsukawa and kunimi add flowers to the tree and grass. 

“pwetty!” 

matsukawa smiles. “thanks, princess.”

you smile and grab a black crayon for oikawa, wanting him to add himself in too. “ruru!” 

oikawa takes it from you and comes up behind you to add himself in as the second years finish. he also adds sparkles and a flower crown on the drawing of you. for good measure, he doodles a volleyball next to you too. you smile happily, cooing at how everyone was on the paper now. yahaba comes up beside you, offering you your pudding cup.

“jelly!” you squeal.

he laughs, “it’s pudding, silly.”

you hum, watching him open it and spoon the sweet for you. “num!”

watari comes in with the remaining half of your onigiri. you open your mouth for a bite when you’ve swallowed the pudding and, to your delight, the boys take turns feeding you.  
iwaizumi elbows oikawa’s upper arm gently. 

“hey, should we be doing something now?”

oikawa frowns a little. probably, he thinks. but he has no idea. “like what, iwa-chan?”

“i dunno.”

“do you think she’ll be stuck like that forever?” kindaichi asks.

matsukawa cleans up your crayons when they’re all done. “let’s hope not.” 

as the boys clean up the gym, yahaba is in charge of watching you as you sit in the cart of volleyballs. you had wanted to help them clean up so they decided to hand off the balls to you as you set them into the pile around you. as yahaba’s about to hand you another ball, a puff of smoke goes up in the air. 

coughing, he waves his hands in front of him. “what the—?”

when the smoke dissipates, you, back in your original size, are nude. the volleyballs around you tastefully cover your intimate parts. iwaizumi violently throws his jersey at you. following his lead, the rest of the team does too until you’re covered in a pile of jerseys and t-shirts on top of a cart of volleyballs. yahaba, red blush in his cheeks, pushes you into the storage room and closes the door. 

oikawa turns to iwaizumi and smiles. “guess we didn’t have to do much of anything, iwa-chan! she’s back already!”

“shut up, oikawa.” 

kunimi grabs your bag of clothes they left to the side and knocks on the storage room doors, letting you know what was in the bag and that he’d be opening the doors to give it to you.   
the boys stand in the middle of the clean gym, some shirtless, others simply drained. 

knock knock. a muffled “i’m dressed!”

kunimi opens the door for you. you walk out to all of them and return their clothes. you’re confused; you have a fuzzy memory of what happened but it’s shrouded in light and blurred. iwaizumi fills you in and bashfully offers you the drawing they all made together as proof. you giggle softly and the boys can’t help but remember the ones you made not so long ago. 

“i love it! it’s so cute!”

“well, you were too,” hanamaki says. 

you laugh. “maybe you should show me all your baby pictures as payment then!”

they shake their heads. 

“i was adorable!” oikawa huffs.

“yeah, yeah.” iwaizumi waves him off as he walks towards the club room. 

“kyoutani was probably an actual dog,” yahaba quips.

kyoutani sends daggers towards his direction.

“does that mean kindaichi was a turnip?” kunimi adds.

“no, i wasn’t!”

the boys get changed and all of you walk home together, glowing in the afternoon sun—the knights and their princess, away from the blue castle you temporarily called home. the family portrait you all drew hangs in the club room, lovingly taped onto the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aoba johsai or seijoh (青城), depending on the pronunciation of the kanji, directly translates to blue castle in english. that’s what the blue castle in the ending references.


	6. extra

“ruru!”

oikawa looks down, seeing you tug on his shorts. “what’s wrong, princess?” he picks you up and bounces you, patting your bum.

“bwead!”

iwaizumi grimaces internally. 

“bread?” oikawa tilts his head.

you point at iwaizumi. “haji, bwead!”

“did you buy her bread, iwaizumi-san?” kunimi asks, settling down his water bottle.

“no,” iwaizumi mumbles.

“we didn’t get any bread at the store though,” kindaichi adds, folding up his towel.

oikawa looks back at you. “do you want bread, sweetie?”

you continue to point at iwaizumi. “haji!”

“huh?” hanamaki doesn’t see the connection. no one does, really.

in the corner of your eye, you catch kyoutani wipe his face with the bottom of his shirt. “bwead!” your eyes glimmer.

iwaizumi clicks his tongue, and with a blush on his face, explains how you thought his abdominal muscles were bread. hanamaki sees the connection now. glancing over, he and matsukawa grin at each other. 

“hey princess,” he smirks. “you mean these?”

the two lift their shirts up and oikawa gasps. how scandalous! he brings a hand up over your eyes, but you slap it away. 

“bwead? ‘hiro? issei?”

iwaizumi rolls his eyes at them. “they’re just playing around.”

you nod, mumbling disappointedly. “hnnm.” 

“princess.” matsukawa holds onto your hand.

“ouh?” you look up at him, expecting bread.

“they’re not bread—they’re muscles.”

“muss-cell?” you babble.

he laughs. “yeah, muscle.”

“nom nom?”

“oh no, none of that,” oikawa chides. 

you pout. what’s a muss-cell anyways? was it that hard to get bread? why weren’t they giving you any? you sniffle, lower lip jutting out, sadness spilling into your little heart.

“no bwead?” you ask, voice shaky, looking up at matsukawa. you plead with oikawa too. “ruru?”

unable to stand your tears, the team rushes off to get you your beloved bread. hanamaki and matsukawa do their best to distract you while the shopping is done. oikawa is unable to resist treating himself to some lovely milkbread as he buys you a loaf too. 

when you get the bread, you end up sharing it again just like you did with the rice crackers, passing pieces to everyone, giggling happily as you do so. because, in the end, you’d get what you want—you’re their princess after all.


End file.
